


Blueberry Doughnuts- A Katakuri x Sanji Fluff Fanfic.

by LawlessQ



Category: One Piece
Genre: Charlotte Katakuri - Freeform, Cooking, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gentle Katakuri, M/M, Mutual Pining, One Shot, Pining Vinsmoke Sanji, Sanji x Katakuri Fanfic, Smut maybe later on if this develops as more than a one shot, Top Katakuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:53:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21615844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LawlessQ/pseuds/LawlessQ
Summary: Sanji owes the Sweets General Katakuri big time after he is saved from an attack on his life, not being a man of many words he can’t help but show his gratitude In the only way he know how and the best way to a man heart through his stomach. In other words. Through cooking the doughnut-loving-Sweets-General a fresh batch of Blueberry Doughnuts.But harder than mixing doughnut dough...is the bravery to give cute fluffy doughnuts to such a terrifying figure. Will Sanjis soufflé confidence rise to perfection or sink under the pressure of those golden eyes. Find out.Author Note: This Fanfic has a bit of a twist to it. Read my notes to find out. Thanks.
Relationships: Charlotte Katakuri/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 4
Kudos: 99





	Blueberry Doughnuts- A Katakuri x Sanji Fluff Fanfic.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, oh boy this is different I’m not usually one to write fluff but here it is. This is a Fanfic with a little bit of a twist...other than fanfic writing the cooking section of this fanfic is a real recipe. That you can actually make and it’s really good. I really suggest you try it my dudes. It’s awesome with coffee. My other hobby than Fanfic writing is also cooking haha which is why most of my fanfics are centered around/ have food elements. Kudos and comments please cool cats. Thanks for reading.

Sanji stared at the counter top of the kitchen, drumming away at it in annoyance.  
Yesterday Katakuri Charlotte had looked rather exhausted, his eye bags had eye bags, some of the Sweets village people had not taken a liking to Sanji being prepared to marry their precious and adorable savior Pudding Charlotte which had meant the Sweets General Katakuri had to be by his side 24/7. 

Katakuri had even taken heavy injuries meant for Sanji, a planned attack had happened when he had forced Katakuri to come with him for an outing so he could grab ingredients to make dinner, the white bandages on the mans chest still left a heavy feeling of guilt in Sanjis gut. The attack was only last week and Katakuri hadn’t look like he hadn’t slept a week since then. 

Sanji sighed, despite everything he disliked owing someone, even if that someone was the enemy. In Sanjis opinion the best and first medicine someone should rely on in terms of exhaustion, sickness, or weakness was food. 

The body couldn’t repair itself on half assed fuel and if there was anything Sanji could do it was cook a fine meal. He had went through at least a dozen recipes, scowered their cook books and asked around discreetly, there was only one food that would do. 

“Yosh.” Sanji tied the apron neatly making a ribbon and he tied his hair back.  
What was on the menu you ask? 

Blueberry doughnuts.

Blueberries, a super food known for providing energy and nutrition, full of antioxidants, lacking the sourness of raspberries instead having a mellow taste so it was perfect for a morning breakfast option. 

Coupled with the ease of being baked into a doughnut which went well with a milky coffee option like lates, a great combo for taste buds that are just waking up in the morning. All around a sensitive flavor palate and pick me up for exhausted people. 

Sanji looked over his recipe.  
The following recipe would make around 6 doughnuts.  
Cooking time 10-15 minutes 

Ingredients:  
1/4 milk  
35 grams of Mashed banana or apple sauce or 3 table spoons of plain Greek yogurt.  
1/3 cup Of Brown Sugar or honey (for a healthier alternative)  
3 tablespoons of butter (melted)  
1/2 tablespoon of vanilla essence 

1x Cup Flour (All purpose flour)  
1/4 Sea salt.  
1x Tsp of baking powder.

1x Cup of blueberries (fresh or frozen)  
1 tablespoon of Casting Sugar (optional)

Equipment list  
1 muffin tin.  
Oven.  
X2 Mixing bowl  
1x Wooden Tray  
1 x Butter knife

He washed his hands drying them on his Apron as he prepared to make the recipe. First of all preheating the oven to a standard 350 degrees setting as he started to work on the wet ingredients.

His hands working quickly and efficiently combining milk, apple sauce, honey, melted butter and vanilla essence together in one bowl. It was like a dance a familiar ritual which made Sanji feel at ease even in such a strange predicament as he was. Cooking was like coming home to him. The sounds the smells, the sights. 

Next he combined baking powder and all purpose flour, before mixing the two ingredients in the wet bowl and dry bowl careful not to work the dough too much or it wouldnt rise. He remember the amounts of time Zeph had smacked him with a rolling pin for over working the dough making the doughnuts hard as rocks. He could still feel the phantom sting of a rolling pin when he tried to mix any dough too much. 

He then sprinkled half the blue berries into the mixture, while mixing the ingredients to give the batter a gorgeous purple hue as some of the berries burst.  
He then out the mixture aside to butter the muffin tin. Which was his favorite part of cooking as it allows him to think with glee how Katakuri would react, would it be In awe? Amazement? 

He tried desperately to beat down the joy of cooking for others which swelled in his chest, despite his efforts.  
He then poured the mixture into the buttered muffin tin filling it halfway to give room to rise, working quickly as he saw the clock ticking the Charlotte family would wake up soon. 

He pushed the tray into the oven, closing the oven door behind it. Doughnuts were and always were worth the effort of making them from scratch, Sanji had flour in his hair, the smell of blueberries on his hands and dabs of butter on his cheeks.  
He leans against the counter, lighting a cigarette waiting for the baked goods to rise. The doughnuts would take at least 10 minutes to finish baking.

Soon he was pulling them out of the oven with his gloves, they were perfectly evenly cooked. The smell of blueberries drowning any that walked in the kitchen in their delicious scent it wafted out from the baking tray making Sanjis stomach tremble in delight.

He used a butter knife to lift the goodies out of their holes as though they were precious gems and he put them onto a wooden tray piling them up like a pyramid, using a sieve to dust some lite casting sugar over the delicious treats. Making it look like snow. 

“It’s finally done.” He muttered to himself, unable to help the massive cheesecake grin which seated itself permanently on his features. As he wiped at the sweat on his forehead with his sleeve, It was a complete success. A nutritious breakfast option high in antioxidants. 

He only just turned around to see the Sweets General Katakuri standing ther. His large figure suddenly very intimidating leaning against the kitchen wall as he flicked a jelly bean in the air nonchalantly regarding Sanji under those golden orbs with a level of curiosity. 

“F-fuck.” Sanji stood like a statue holding a wooden tray of the doughnuts. The coffee he made earlier and sat on the table mixing with the tantalizing smell of doughnuts. 

Up until this point he hadn’t considered that it might be a little awkward to offer your sworn enemy a freshly baked doughnut. Neither man moved towards each other, it felt like a game of red light green light as both looked like a deer in headlights.  
...How the fuck do I approach this without making it seem like I’m trying to poison the guy. What am I supposed to say?

Hey big guy I heard you like circular sweets? Here’s some doughnuts don’t worry I’m not trying to kill you over some damn baked goods? It was like giving a bear a jar of honey and saying don’t eat me.  
He finally bought himself to look up and his knees nearly gave out with relief. 

Katakuri didn’t look suspicious or particularly volatile. He seemed serene. Sanji took a note out of Luffys book the Strawhat pirate might seem naive but he instilled trust in even his enemies, so Sanji went for a direct approach.  
He swallowed the gobstopper like ball in his throat and shakily held out the tray towards Katakuri.

“T-these are for you, I made them!” He yelled slightly louder than necessary, letting his hair cover his face as his chin dipped down , extending the tray out in front of him and bowing slightly, afraid of how the man would react, his own legs shaking like a leaf. Pull it together Sanji. He thought to himself.

The only sound that followed was the echo of a Jelly Bean hitting the ground, the green apple flavored Jelly bean appeared in Sanjis view even though he as staring at the floor, rolling and hitting the cooks shoe unceremoniously.

“Hmm Katakuri, Moshi, Moshi?” He murmured looking the man in the face.  
Katakuri looked so surprised Sanji was worried he might fall over. It was almost comical. His eyes were wide, his finger still trying to flip a Jelly bean that was no longer there and he was looking at Sanji like he reinvented the wheel, it was almost child-like in its wonderment. 

What’s with this guy, Sanji thought, His cheeks tinted red at the mans reaction. Why is he acting to weird? Did I do something wrong, anger and embarrassment rolled in his stomach as he yelled at the strange man.”Just take the doughnuts you damn Mochi bastard!” 

This is damn embarrassing how does Luffy do stuff like this?, Sanji went to walk away, his back turned to the man as he intended to put the tray down on a bench and make a swift escape or he would have if he wasn’t suddenly being embraced from behind, thick iron like arms wrapping around his center coaxing him against a hardened chest which soaked into his back. 

A warm face pressed against his neck, his arms wobbling as he nearly dropped the tray full of doughnut. Feeling Katakuris heated breath kissing the back of his neck tenderly and intimately as though they were lovers. 

“Oi, w-what are you...do-“Sanji didn’t even struggle he was so shocked by the bigger mans reaction, he was holding him so gingerly.  
But then it came that soft whisper against his ear, Sanji almost didn’t hear it. But when the coin dropped he figured those words would haunt him forever.

“Thank you.” A Sweets General, was thanking him, for some reason it tied his stomach all up in knots to have this gigantic man thanking him so sincerely. He was so weak against such surprisingly honest gratitude. That thank you wriggling it’s way into his chest. If only for a second...Sanji could have sworn he felt his heart flutter. DOKI! “Give a rest! How long are you going to hug me Mochi bastard!.” 

He roared elbowing the man behind him in panic. He heard a grunt and then a satisfying thump but he didn’t dare turn around, placing the doughnuts on a counter. As he retreated to the back of the kitchen trying to hide his scolding raspberry red cheeks underneath his curtain of hair, clutching at his chest begging his heart to be still. But even still Sanji knew Katakuri’s reaction had been sweeter than all the Blueberry doughnuts in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments please. Thanks.  
P.S I’ve written like 3 fanfics today all over 1,000 words which is nuts, I have the motivation of a wet noodle half the time haha. Where is this writing motivation when I’m doing my Uni assignments?


End file.
